Give Me Love
by MissSmolder
Summary: AU: Stefan and Katherine are engaged in 1864 and they're both human. But Katherine has a secret, she's a vampire hunter. So what happens when Klaus comes to town and is immediately interested by Stefan?
1. The One Where They Meet

**AU: Stefan and Katherine are engaged in 1864 and they're both human. But Katherine has a secret, she's a vampire hunter. So what happens when Klaus comes to town and is immediately interested by Stefan?**

* * *

><p>Stefan watched the carriage pull up in front of the house one over from his, and was immediately intrigued by the man that stepped out. It wasn't often that twenty-something year old men just came to Mystic Falls to stay. His feet were moving forward before he could even think about it.<p>

When he was within several feet from the stranger, the words quickly escaped his mouth. "Hello, you must be new to town. I'm Stefan Salvatore." He offered out his hand.

The man smiled. "I'm Klaus." Stefan tried to ignore the heat that rushed through his body as he touched Klaus' hand and heard his smooth accent.

Stefan helped Klaus carry one of his bags into the house. "It's not often that we have new people move into Mystic Falls. What brought you here, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I needed a change of scenery."

Stefan nodded. "I've thought about doing that myself a time or two."

"So why haven't you?"

"Because my whole life is here. My friends, my father, my brother…and Katherine." For some reason Stefan didn't want Klaus to know that Katherine was his fiancee. He just didn't.

Klaus smiled. "I assume that Katherine is your girlfriend?"

Stefan glanced down. "Something like that."

They stepped back out to the porch and Stefan watched as a carriage started by. "That's probably her right there." He glanced over at Klaus. "I should probably go."

Stefan stepped off the porch and started back toward his house. But he stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you to meet Katherine."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Of course." He patted Stefan on the back.

They approached as Katherine was stepping out. "Stefan." She smiled. And then her eyes stopped on Klaus. "Oh, hello." She looked back to Stefan.

"Right, I'm sorry. Klaus, this is Katherine Pierce. Katherine, this is Klaus. He just moved in the house next door."

Klaus took her hand and brought it to his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Katherine nodded and smiled but Stefan could see a worried look in her eyes.

"Well I should get back to unpacking. It was nice meeting you Miss Pierce, Stefan." He half-waved and started to walk back.

"Hey Klaus, wait!" Stefan called out. Klaus turned back around. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Klaus slowly smiled. "Absolutely."

Katherine waited until Klaus was gone. "I didn't know you were having a dinner tonight?"

"I'm not. But Father and Damon are gone and you said you were going to be busy tonight with your friends. So I figured it would be nice to not have to eat dinner alone."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"The guy just moved to town, and I don't see the harm in it. Is everything ok with you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You just seem like something's wrong."

"No, I'm fine. It's just been a long day, that's all." Katherine leaned in to kiss Stefan on the cheek. "Let's go inside." She looped her arm through his and took another look at Klaus before going inside.

* * *

><p>Stefan heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Klaus standing on his porch. "Klaus."<p>

"Stefan." He led him inside to the dining room and took a seat across from him on the other side.

When a maid comes in and begins setting out drinks Stefan notices the worn brown notebook laying on the table beside Klaus that he brought with him. "What is that?" He gestured toward the notebook.

Klaus looked down at it almost a little nervously. "Just some silly drawings that I've done."

"Really? I'm terrible at drawing."

"So what are you not terrible at then?"

Stefan paused. "Well, I like to write."

"Hmm. And I like to read."

"Ha. Good try."

"Afraid to show me your work Mr. Salvatore?"

Stefan met his gaze. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" Something about Klaus made him want to know more about him and even show more of himself. And that terrified and excited him at the same time.

Klaus smirked. "Deal."

After dinner Stefan slowly stood up from the table and then snatched Klaus' notebook from beside him.

"Hey!" Klaus grabbed for it. "Do you want me to go look for your writing myself?"

That got Stefan's attention. "No!" He tossed it back to Klaus. "Wait here."

Stefan padded upstairs and searched through his journals until he found the right one. He came back down and held his journal out in one hand and the other to take Klaus' notebook.

They exchanged them at the same time and Stefan immediately started flipping through the pages. He was amazed by all of the vivid detail and the way that Klaus could do things like draw the curls of a girl's hair just right. He had never seen true art, but he was sure this had to be it. "These are amazing." He said quietly. He looked up to see that Klaus had sunk down in a chair and he looked completely engrossed in his journal.

When he couldn't take it any longer he finally said, "So what do you think?"

After a few seconds Klaus looked up and closed the book. "This is incredible."

Stefan couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Has anyone else read this?"

"Oh, no."

"Why not?"

"No one else even knows that I write. Well except for my brother, but he just kind of mocks it. And Katherine knows about my writing, but she's never even asked about it. I used to think she was just respecting my privacy, but now I'm starting to think that she just doesn't really care."

"Women are complex creatures."

"Have you ever been married Klaus?"

"No."

"Really?"

"That surprises you?"

"Well, yes." Stefan hesitated. "You just seem like the kind of man that would find that one girl that is special and then hold on to her."

"I had a girl once."

"What happened to her?" Stefan regretted his question after the silence that followed it. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

Klaus stood and almost completely closed the space between them. "Don't apologize for being curious Stefan. It's one of the things that I like about you."

* * *

><p><strong>As you can probably tell I'm leading up to some interesting stuff with Klefan and it's rated M for chapters in the near future. ;) Thanks for reading, and reviews are definitely always appreciated! :D<strong>


	2. The One Where Klaus Wins

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last one! :) And I hope you guys like this one!**

**A/N: Because someone asked in the reviews, yes Klaus is still a vampire. :) And Katherine is not a vampire, but she's a vampire hunter. And Damon will be a part of the story soon.**

* * *

><p>"Stefan." Stefan felt someone shaking him awake. "Stefan!" Katherine hissed. Stefan slowly opened his eyes and saw Katherine standing over him. He stood up carefully from the chair he had fallen asleep in and almost tripped over the bottle of whiskey beside him.<p>

Katherine caught his arm. "Are you hungover?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting to be woken up like this!" He gestured toward her.

She let go of his arm. "Fine. But why is Klaus sleeping on your couch?"

Until that moment Stefan had completely forgotten that Klaus was even there. He now looked over at Klaus, who was still stretched fully out on the couch and was somehow still sleeping after Katherine's fit.

"It got late, so we both just fell asleep here." He answered her, still watching Klaus.

"Stefan, he lives right next door."

He looked back to Katherine. "I was just trying to be nice." He whispered. He leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Good morning to you too by the way."

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "Are you at least still wearing the ring I gave you?"

Stefan was already on his way to the kitchen. "What does that have to do with anything?" He called out over his shoulder.

Just as the door to the kitchen shut Klaus sat up from the couch. His eyes automatically landed on Katherine. "Good morning Miss Petrova." Katherine remained still. "I mean Miss Pierce." He smiled and walked past her.

* * *

><p>Katherine glanced up as the bell on the door jingled as someone entered her mother's shop. She frowned slightly when she saw that person was Klaus.<p>

She stepped out from behind the counter. "Klaus." They were the only two in the shop. "Were you looking for something?"

"Oh not really, I've just been browsing around the shops in town, seeing what's here."

"Oh really?"

"Yes sweetheart." He stepped toward her. "You know, you seemed quite upset this morning that I stayed over at Stefan's house last night, but I'm not really sure why? Do you know that we're going out tomorrow night?"

"I know what you are." Katherine raised her chin. "And you need to stay away from him."

"Why? Scared that I might corrupt him, love?"

"He's better than you think."

"And if you really believe that than you know that he deserves more than a boring little life in this boring little town."

"Maybe so. But he doesn't deserve to be a killer."

"And maybe he also deserves to know what his _girlfriend_ really does in her spare time?" Klaus tilted his head and smiled.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I think we both know that I very well would."

Katherine remained silent and Klaus took that as a victory. Klaus turned to leave.

But Katherine's voice stopped him as he placed his hand on the door. "But Stefan won't want anything to do with you when he finds out you're a vampire. He hates death, and that's basically all you are."

Klaus merely shook his head. "You should be very glad that you're important to him Miss Pierce."

"Wait." Katherine said as he opened the door.

"Don't you think you're pushing it a bit?"

"How did you know about Petrova?"

Klaus smiled. "You obviously don't know as much about me as you thought you did."

* * *

><p><strong>The next night<strong>

Stefan had just started getting ready and was walking around his room with only his pants on. He heard a knock on the door and quickly pulled a random shirt over his head, just in case his father had come back early or something like that.

He opened the door and saw Katherine, who was smiling nervously. He stepped to the side and let her in.

"Emily let me in."She said as she sat down on his bed.

Stefan shut the door back. He took off the shirt he had just thrown on and started looking for a new one. Katherine was watching him carefully.

"So you're going out with Klaus tonight?"

He looked at her through the mirror. "How did you know about that?"

"Klaus told me."

"When-?"

"He came by the shop today actually." She stood up from the bed.

"Oh really? What for?"

"I don't know. He said he was just looking around."

"Hmm. So I'm assuming that you came to tell me that you think it's a bad idea?"

"No actually." She was standing behind him now. "I just came to tell you to have fun and be careful." She smiled at him. "We still have a wedding to plan you know."

"Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten about that."

"Haha." She lightly kissed his bare shoulder. "I think you should wear this one." She touched the shirt in his right hand.

"Thank you."

A few minutes later Stefan was ready, and Katherine followed him downstairs, both of them waiting for Klaus to come.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. They both stood and Stefan opened the door.

Klaus smiled. "Stefan. And Katherine."

"Hello Klaus." She said evenly.

He kept his attention on Stefan. "Ready to go?"

Stefan nodded. He turned to Katherine to kiss her on the cheek, but she grabbed his face instead and looked at Klaus again before pulling Stefan in for a deep kiss.

When she pulled away Stefan stepped back a little. "Wow. I'll miss you too Katherine."

She smirked. "Goodnight Stefan. Goodbye Klaus."

Stefan looked at her again as he stepped outside and then turned to Klaus.

"Well she's a feisty one." Klaus half-laughed.

"Apparently."

Klaus stepped ahead of him and opened the carriage door, letting Stefan slide in first. "So Stefan, have you ever been outside of Mystic Falls?"

"No, not really."

"Well that's unfortunate. We're going to have to change that."

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace I think you'll like."

* * *

><p>They didn't talk that much on the way there, but it wasn't an awkward silence. But Stefan was grateful when the carriage finally stopped. He wanted to know where they were.<p>

The door opened and he was standing in front of what looked like a worn down tavern. "Is this it?"

"It's better inside." Klaus patted his back. "trust me."

"Do I really have a choice?"

Klaus laughed. "I suppose not."

They went inside, and Stefan was impressed. There were people everywhere. And there was music and there were people laughing and dancing and just drinking. They had founders parties all the time in Mystic Falls, but it was nothing like this. This didn't look forced put together. It was different. Stefan felt excited and thrilled, and Klaus could tell.

Stefan noticed that a lot of the women and even some of the men acknowledged Klaus as they walked through. "Do you come here a lot?"

Klaus shrugged. "I make my way around."

Stefan noticed the way the women were looking at him. "Clearly."

Klaus laughed and knocked Stefan in the shoulder. "Follow me Stefan."

Klaus led them to the bar and they both ordered drinks. Stefan took a large drink and liked the way that it burned in his throat. He felt nervous for some reason, but he didn't know why.

"So Stefan," Klaus leaned against the bar. "have you ever played darts?"

"Yes, with my brother."

"Good."

He followed Klaus over to a wall where there was a set up dart board. Klaus set his drink down on a table and picked up a handful of darts. "Let's make this interesting." He smiled and met Stefan's eyes.

"Alright."

"You have to hit it within the inner two circles, or you have to admit something about yourself. Deal?"

Stefan picked up a dart. "Deal."

Stefan threw his first and barely made it within the second circle. "Oh, so close Stefan." Klaus smirked.

He stepped forward and threw his own dart, hitting it perfectly in the center.

"I'm going to lose this game aren't I?"

"More than likely."

Stefan threw his next dart and it hit the center. "Or maybe not."

Klaus threw his and it landed right outside the second circle. Stefan laughed. "Look whose losing at his own game."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. What do you want to know Stefan?"

Stefan thought for a second. "Do you have any family?"

"Yes. I have four siblings."

"Where are they?"

"Well most of them are dead."

"What happened to them?"

"Let's save that for another question, Stefan."

Stefan nodded. "Alright."

Stefan missed his next one. "Katherine is actually my fiancee."

"Well I could have guessed that." Stefan raised an eyebrow. "She has a very pretty ring on her left hand."

"Right. I don't know if I really want to go through with a wedding now though. It just feels-I mean, I love her, but-"

Klaus nodded. "I know what you mean."

Stefan sighed. "I'm going to go get more drinks."

They both went several rounds without missing, and with Klaus hitting it perfectly every time. Stefan knew there was no way he was going to win like this, so he went back to get more drinks.

When he came back Klaus chuckled. "Are you trying to liquor me up Stefan?"

"I have to give myself a chance at winning this."

"I won't disagree with that."

When they were both clearly drunk, Stefan more so, and it was obvious that Klaus had won, they decided to leave.

When they were back in the carriage Stefan said, "So what happened to your family? How did they die?"

Klaus looked down at his hands. "I killed them."

"Are you joking?"

"In a way."

Stefan was drunk enough to not yet fully realize what he had just heard. "I noticed the way those women in there were with you, do you sleep with a lot of women?"

"Why, are you jealous?"

Stefan looked at him. "Of you? No."

Klaus glanced over at him and leaned his head back against the seat.

They rode the rest of the way back in silence, and Stefan swore to himself that he would give anything to be able to know what Klaus was thinking. He didn't think he was going to ever be able to figure him out.

When the carriage stopped Klaus leaned across him to open the door, and he was so close that when he spoke Stefan could feel his hot breath and smell the bourbon. "Goodnight Stefan." He locked eyes with Klaus and a heat rushed through his whole body. He had the sudden impulse to lean forward and close the small distance between them. But he stopped himself. Why was he thinking like this?

He stepped out of the carriage. "Goodnight Klaus. Thank you, for tonight."

"No problem mate."

And maybe he was just drunk, but as he turned to walk away, he could have sworn that he saw Klaus' smile fade a little bit.

* * *

><p>As soon as Klaus and Stefan had left, Katherine had went over to Klaus' house. She knew he was a vampire, and that was bad enough, but there was something else about him too. He knew about her family.<p>

She needed to get into his house to see if she could find any answers.

Damon had shown her how to pick the locks when they were kids, so she knew that she could easily get in. She opened the door and she started slowly walking through the house. She heard a noise and looked all around her, but it was getting dark and she couldn't see that well.

Suddenly she was pushed against a wall and there was a hand around her throat. "You must be Katherine. You do look almost exactly like _her_." Katherine could see that it was a woman with long red hair and there were red veins underneath her eyes and her fangs were extended. Of course Klaus would have another vampire guarding his house. "Klaus was expecting you. But I don't really want to have to watch you until het gets back."

"So what are you going to do?" Katherine choked out.

The woman's pupils dilated. "Go to sleep until I tell you to wake up."

She was compelling her. Katherine felt her body hit the floor and she pretended to be asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what's going to happen to Katherine? And Klefan? Damon finally comes in the next chapter and we learn more about Katherine and how that affects Klaus and Stefan. Thanks for reading! And I'd love it if you guys review! :)<strong>


	3. The One With Jealousy

**Hey guys! I feel so bad about basically abandoning this fic, especially when I really love the plot and I've actually had the draft of this chapter written out for a few months. I have some of the next chapter already done and I should be able to get back to regularly updating with this one, so I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. It's not very long, but a certain brother returns and there's a nice bit of Klefan. ;) Thanks for reading and I'm really sorry about taking so long to update this!**

* * *

><p>Stefan woke that morning to the sound of loud, violent knocking on the front door. He pulled himself up lazily and stretched, trying to ease the ache in his muscles. Looking out the window as he was leaving his bedroom, he realized that it was definitely still early. His fathers maids and servants weren't even up yet. And he himself felt tired and maybe a little hungover from last night. His mind went to Klaus and he smiled. He didn't know why he was so interested in the man or why they had bonded so quickly, and it was strange, but he thought he liked it.<p>

The knocking persisted again as he reached the bottom of the staircase. "I'm coming." He called out, realizing that he had spent his time on the way down there thinking about Klaus when he should have been worrying about who was at the door.

Stefan pulled the door open to see his brother, holding his limp fiancée in his arms. "Damon! What happened? Is she alright?" The questions came out frantically as his hands flexed toward her, looking for something to do, some way to help her.

Damon walked past him. "I'm not sure." He carried Katherine over to the couch and gently laid her down. "Why don't you help me find out?"

Stefan quickly obliged and went to her. He rubbed a hand over her forehead and then began a search for her pulse, finding it barely. Thank God. He tried giving her a gentle shake.

When that did nothing Damon nudged him out of the way. "Here, let me." He shook her slightly harder than Stefan had. "Katherine!" He tried tapping her cheek.

She came to suddenly with a loud gasp and both brothers leaned closer to her in response. "Klaus."

Stefan touched her arm, the alarm of what he thought he just heard her say taking over. Had he really been thinking about Klaus that much or did she actually just say his name? "What?"

"Who is _Klaus_?" Damon confirmed it for him.

Katherine really looked up at Damon for the first time, actually noticing him. "Damon?" Surprise came over her and she launched herself into his arms. "You're back." She said into his shoulder.

Stefan remained quiet until she pulled back. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know." She answered with a shake of her head.

He looked to his brother. "Where did you find her?"

"Outside in the yard, near the bushes off to the side that separate our house from the one next door. She must have been out there for most of the night unnoticed. What were you doing last night?"

"I didn't come back until late," He trailed off. "I was out with- Katherine why did you say Klaus' name?" The thought of the man made him suddenly remember.

Damon positioned himself on the couch beside her. "Alright, will someone please tell me who Klaus is?"

"Your new neighbor." Katherine answered. "And it's nothing Stefan. I just- it's nothing."

"You're sure?"

She nodded. He didn't believe her, but he didn't want to further question her in front of his brother.

"Is there a family?" Damon glanced off to the side as if he could see the house from inside.

"No, it's just him." Stefan had taken to looking over Katherine's body to make sure she was ok. Katherine acted like the gesture was unnecessary, but as Stefan frowned each time he came across the smallest of cuts or bruises she felt an appreciation for what the way he attended to her meant.

"And you're friends with him already?"

Stefan shrugged. "I suppose." He pulled Katherine in for a hug after it seemed that she was fine and hadn't suffered from anything major. He slid one arm to her waist and let out a sigh of relief. As the other one went up her back his hand felt something on her neck. He quickly pulled back to see what it was and saw what looked like two puncture wounds. "What the hell is that?"

Katherine quickly brought her hand up to the spot, pushing his away in the process. Her face looked panicked. "I must have been bitten by something."

"What would bite you like that?" Stefan tried to examine the spot again.

"I don't know." She quickly stood up. "I should probably go back home. My mother does own an apothecary shop after all."

Damon and Stefan both moved toward her, but Damon got there first, taking her arm in his. "I'll escort you back to make sure you get there safely, and maybe Stefan can talk to his _friend _to see if he knows anything."

Stefan glared at his brother. Things had been this way between them when it came to Katherine ever since they were kids.

He went to stand in front of her and slipped his arm around the free side of her waist. He brought his lips to hers and left a soft kiss there. "I'll see you soon, let me know if you find out that anything is wrong." She nodded in response and placed another kiss on his lips. "And, will do brother."

Stefan watched them pull off in one of the carriages before walking the short distance to Klaus' house. It was still early, but he was really hoping he would be up.

Only a few moments after he knocked the door opened and there was a pretty blonde standing there staring back at him. He realized she was waiting for him to speak. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She smiled. "You must be Stefan. Would you like to speak to Klaus?" He nodded slowly. "One moment then."

She cracked the door and left Stefan waiting there. Klaus appeared about a minute later. "Good morning, mate." He smiled as their eyes met.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything." Stefan glanced past him.

Klaus followed his gaze and shook his head before lightly chuckling. "Oh, no, she's just an old friend." He suddenly noticed the seriousness of the look on Stefan's face. "Are you alright? You look a bit shaken."

"May I come in?" One of his feet edged forward.

"Sure," Klaus held the door open and stepped to the side. "By all means."

Stefan walked past him and paused in what he assumed to be the foyer. He couldn't help but glance around as this was the first time he had really been inside of Klaus' home. He had helped him carry one of his bags in when they first met only several days ago, but Klaus had told him to leave it just inside the door. He found a large staircase just in front of him and large archways off to the side, leading to other rooms. The place had to be relatively the same size as his house, but standing there it somehow looked more massive. His eyes caught sight of the large works of art on the surrounding walls and he smiled at the almost delicacy of the way it all appeared to be done. Everything seemed to somehow fit together and it was far more stunning than he thought any of the rooms in his house were.

The sound of the door shutting brought his attention back to the owner of the house. Klaus gestured to the room of to the right before walking that way. Stefan followed and found himself in a living room. There were two couches languidly placed around a small table with a chair across from it. He watched Klaus as he walked over to an impressive liquor cabinet. "What's wrong, Stefan?" He asked as he opened it.

Stefan let out a sigh and let the silence settle in before Klaus broke it. "You can sit down if you'd like."

He glanced around before he moved over to one of the couches and sat in the middle of it. "Something happened to Katherine last night." He stared at Klaus' back, appreciative of the fact that he could say what he needed to out loud without really directing it at anyone. "And my brother has been back for all of five minutes and he's already flirting with her again."

"Yes, you and your brother are quite famous around town for fancying the same girl, with miss Katherine being the biggest example." Klaus turned back around, a bottle of dark liquor in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"And here I was starting to think you didn't talk to anyone in this town except for me."

Klaus smirked. "Don't flatter yourself Stefan."

They both laughed and Klaus let the glasses sit on the table near the cabinet. "Would you like a drink?" Stefan gave him a hesitant look, the pain in the back of his head still very much present. "Don't worry, I won't give you anything to worsen the headache you undoubtedly have from last night."

Stefan nodded gratefully. "Then sure."

At that Klaus filled both of the glasses before letting the bottle rest on the table. He walked across the room to Stefan and handed him a drink before sitting down in the chair off to the side from him. "So," They both took a drink. Stefan felt a slight ease as the liquid went down his throat, feeling the all too familiar burn. "Tell me what happened then."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. I would love to know what you thought and any suggestions that you have, and reviews always help keep me going! :)<strong>


End file.
